


Amor fora da lei

by RedFoxie2



Category: Irmandade da adaga negra
Genre: Multi, Trez - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2019-10-19 13:25:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17602190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFoxie2/pseuds/RedFoxie2
Summary: Universo alternativoFanfic sobre Irmandade da adaga negra mas enredo original. Contém yaoiButch é um policial modelo mas que tem sérios problemas de relacionamento.Vishous é um mercenário que não se envolve e o mais próximo de relacionamento que ele tem é com seus "irmãos" de trabalho.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Avisos:  
> Não sei quem é o cara na capa da fic mas eu vejo o Vishous como o Kevin Durand e Butch como Gerald Butler  
> Avisos:  
> Fanfic yaoi, se não gosta não leia  
> A fanfic tem um enredo criado por mim mas com os personagens da IAN  
> Não existem vampiros, lessers ou Virgem/Ômega, ou seja, nada sobrenatural só pessoas comuns  
> As personalidades não vão ser 100% idênticas   
> Vai ter algumas palavras de baixo calão e algumas cenas de sexo mas não vou pegar muito pesado  
> Ainda n sei quantos caps vai ter mas n pretendo escrever um salmos.

1  
—Você só pode estar brincando comigo.

Ela teve a decência de corar sem graça—Desculpe por isso mas eu realmente não posso. Eu não vejo você assim.

—Você nem ao menos me deu uma chance ou uma oportunidade e já esta me dando o fora.

—Não é como se eu tivesse te dado esperanças. Eu juro que tentei mas eu consigo me ver em um envolvimento romantico com você.

Eu duvidava que tivesse até mesmo pensado na hipótese. Como se meu coração já não estivesse amassado no meu peito agora ele tambem estava pisado —Por que eu sou um cara muito bacana.

Beth suspirou—Sim. Por favor Butch, você realmente é um dos caras mais legais que eu conheço mas eu te vejo como um irmão e...

Levantei minha mão a interrompendo—Não Beth, só...deixa pra lá, eu já entendi. Parece que você e todas as mulheres de Caldwell parecem pensar que eu sou um cara bacana mas não o suficiente pra ter algo sério. Eu só...vou te deixar em paz- me levantei e fui até a mesinha no corredor onde estavam minhas chaves e meu celular.

—Butch espera- ela se levantou.

—Beth já deu, eu tenho que ir, tenho trabalho pra fazer e relatórios e, todo tipo de coisa policial.

Sai então da casa batendo a porta violentamente e caminhei até minha velha pickup, com muito custo me segurei para não chutar chutar a porta dela quando a maldita não abriu, afinal minha baby não tinha culpa dos meus problemas e provavelmente ficaria pior do que ela já está. Entrando em meu carro consultei o relógio no painel. 8p.m. Meu expediente estava oficialmente terminado já a algum tempo então eu poderia ir extraoficialmente ao Zerosum.

Depois de uns 10mins dirigindo finalmente consegui chegar a boate e encontrar uma vaga pra estacionar. Fui caminhando até o segurança na porta, ignorando a fila.

Big Bob acenou—E aí poli, meio cedo não?

—E aí Big, nunca é cedo pra vir. Casa cheia?

—O de sempre- abriu então a porta para eu entrar.

—Valeu cara- entrei então na boate e logo fui recebido pela música tão alta e pulsante que eu nem conseguia ouvir meus pensamentos. Graças ao bom Deus.

Fui me desviando dos corpos que se remexiam pra todo lado, alucinados, e alcancei o bar. 

iAm acenou um cumprimento—E aí poli.

—E ai cara? Me da uma dose cheia da sua bebida mais forte.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha e foi pegar a garrafa voltando com uma Greygoose, logo me entregando o copo—Dia difícil?

—Você não faz ideia- respondi bebendo tudo de uma vez- mais uma. E mantém umas das meninas abastecendo, por favor.

Ele me entregou outra dose e eu me afastei do bar a procura de um lugar reservado pra me sentar e foi aí que eu os vi, os caras mais mau encarados e grandes que já vi. Estavam sentados numa mesa vip. Ambos com os corpos largos e robustos, o da esquerda era loiro e ligeiramente mais alto e tinha a expressão leve oque fazia seu rosto muito mais atraente, era como olhar pra um modelo e ele parecia ter consciência disso pois tinha um sorriso muito sedutor direcionado para uma mesas cheia de garotas a poucos metros de distância. O outro cara era moreno e carrancudo e só de olhar ele dava a impressão de que mataria se fosse incomodado- na minha área de trabalho aprendemos a desconfiar de pessoas assim- tinha um cavanhaque bem aparado, uma tatuagem tribal sobre seu olho direito. Apesar da iluminação precária percebi que seus olhos pareciam azuis fluorescente e eu nunca tinha visto nada tão lindo. 

Percebi pra onde meus pensamentos foram quando senti meu amiguinho dar sinal de vida dentro da minha calça. Que porra é essa? Eu não gosto de homens.

Balancei minha cabeça afastando esses pensamentos absurdos e fui caminhando até o bar e pedi mais uma dose de Grey Goose, um barman logo me entregou a bebida e eu fui andando até área dos fundos ,onde ficavam as mesas, enquanto me desviava dos muitos corpos vestidos de preto que se remexiam aluciadamente no ritmo da música.

Consegui achar uma mesa vazia bem afastada da dupla anterior mas que ainda me permitia ficar de olho neles para o caso de ter alguma confusão , e me sentei. Pouco depois chegou uma das meninas vestindo uma saia de latex preta tão curta que nem deve ser considerada uma saia. Ela se curvou tentando expor seu decote , seu rosto não dava pra saber qual seria sua idade  ou mesmo se era uma mulher de tanta maquiagem o cobrindo.

—Oi garotão- disse com a voz delicada, felizmente é uma mulher- procurando companhia?

Levantei meu copo—Tenho toda a companhia que poderia querer bem aqui mas obrigado. Quem sabe outra hora.

Ela sorriu e disse—Tudo bem mas se mudar de ideia é só procurar Cherry- e me deu um beijo daqueles.

Sorri—Posso ver porque te chamam de Cherry, você é uma cherrybomb*

Cherry deu uma risadinha e se afastou.

Tomei mais uma dose da Grey e pensei—Essa vai ser uma longa noite.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desculpem a demora, difícil escrever quando se está sem idéias

—Eu odeio noites de folga- Rhage resmungou.

Me mantive em silêncio como havia ficado ao longo da noite desde que havíamos chegado ao Zerosum. Eu também detestava admitir mas concordava com Hollywood, noites de folga são um saco. Há algumas semanas nossa equipe foi contratada pra eliminar um traficante/gangster que nas ruas é conhecido como Ômega mas até agora não vimos nem sombra dele só dos traficantes paus mandado dele. Não que usemos rótulos mas pessoas normais nos considerariam mercenários por que somos pagos pra tirar o lixo e lidar com problemas que ninguém quer ou não consegue resolver. Tínhamos um esquema de rotação: eu e Rhage, Phury e Zsadist, Tohrment e Darius e Wrath. Quando eu era criança eu nunca ia imaginar que eu ia trabalhar com isso e eu odeio mas é bom saber que estamos tirando um pouco do lixo que vive nesse mundo. As vezes me sinto nostálgico quando lembro do meu tempo no serviço(NA:exército).

—Hey V, você ta me ouvindo?

—Oi? Ah sim.

—Bem, você decididamente não me ouviu mas não importa. Tem um carinha sentado a duas mesas daqui que não para de olhar pra cá. Acho que ele quer transar com você. Ou ele talvez seja um dos caras do Ômega. 

Eu que estava bebendo um gole da minha GreyGoose na hora cuspi a bebida encima de Rhage engasgado—Que porra é essa Hollywood?

—Eu é que pergunto, você que cuspiu em cima de mim. Que nojo- então tirou um lenço de dentro do bolso interno da jaqueta e passou pelo rosto. Porque ele carrega lenços de pano no bolso é um mistério além da minha compreensão.

Sacudi a cabeça em negação e então olhei na direção em que ele falou e lá estava o stalker que notando meu olhar pareceu constrangido e olhou pro seu próprio copo de bebida.

—Não, ele não trabalha com o Ômega.

Rhage me olhou questionador—E como você pode ter tanta certeza.

—Porque ele é péssimo em ser discreto, sabemos que o Ômega não gosta desse tipo de funcionário. 

—Ownnt tenho certeza que ele ta vermelho de vergonha. Cara, ele ta tão na sua.

Olhei incrédulo pra Rhage—Sério Rhage? Eu juro que vou tirar o controle remoto de você quando chegarmos em casa.

—Ah deixa de ser chato e vai pegar aquele cara, tigre. Sei bem que você curte um pau- Rhage se abaixou antes que eu pudesse acertar um tapa na nuca dele.

—Cara a boca que da minha vida privada cuido eu, porque você não vai atrás de uma das meninas no banheiro ou vai pra casa bater uma. 

—Boa ideia, vai curtir um pau que eu vou atrás de um belo par de peitos. Aquele cara até que é atraente, se eu não fosse tão ligado em peitões talvez eu tentaria alguma coisa com ele.

Eu só consegui olhar incrédulo enquanto ouvia ele falando merda—Você é completamente insano, garoto. E um pervertido.

Rhage sorriu maldoso—De uma coisa tenho certeza, eu não sou o pervertido da equipe.

FDP—Jogo sujo Hollywood, jogo muito sujo.

Ele só continuou sorrindo que nem um idiota—Eu tento meu amigo- e olhou novamente pra outra mesa- ihh meu amigo, já era. Sua presa fugiu, vai dar uma olhada ele pode estar no banheiro cansado de te esperar.

O olhei irritado—Juro que se você meu colega eu quebrava a sua cara.

—Como se isso fosse te impedir se você realmente quisesse- bufou.

—Não me tente, Hollywood- então entornei o ultimo gole e fui até o bar pedir outra dose e lá no bar por trás da multidão estava o cara de quem Rhage falava. E parecia estar chateando iAm.

Pobre e infeliz não sabe onde está se metendo.


	3. Capítulo 3

Pov Vishous

—iAn sério cara, quebra essa pra mim.

iAm negou—Sinto muito, cara mas você já passou da conta e o Reverendo me mataria.

—Não me importo se ele é Priscila rainha do deserto, eu só quero morrer de coma alcoólico e você não quer me ajudar.

Ele não parecia tão bêbado quando estava sentado.

—Porque sou um bom barman e um amigo melhor ainda. Sair que estaríamos todos fudidos se você morresse na nossa boate fora que você é nosso chapa então ficaríamos também chateados.

—Não tão bom amigo se não quer me ajudar a ficar bêbado.

—Vai por mim, quando acordar amanhã com a cabeça ainda no lugar você vai me agradecer. E isso me polpa o trabalho de ter que dar testemunho porque um cara morreu de coma alcoólico no meu turno.

O cara riu sem humor—Pode deixar que com os tiras eu me viro agora me da a porcaria da garrafa.

Esse cara só pode ser completamente maluco. Não pera, ele só ta bêbado que nem um gamba.

iAm já estava perdendo a calma —Não cara e se continuar insistindo vou ter que chamar a Xhex ou Trez e eu não to afim de fazer isso.

O bêbado bufou—Como se eu tivesse medo do seu irmão ou da Xhex. Por favor iAm- a coisa já ta ficando patética- eu só quero esquecer de tudo por uma noite.

iAm suspirou—Foi mal Butch mas não vai acontecer, agora espera aí que eu vou chamar um taxi pra você.

Por um segundo vi mágoa refletir no rosto de "Butch" mas logo sumiu—To ouvindo muito essa palavra ultimamente. Será que ninguém nessa porra de cidade conhece outra palavra pra me dizer que nao seja "não"? At eu ja estou falando essa merda- o cara tirou algumas notas no bolso e deixou sobre o balcão- Toma aqui a grana, eu tô caindo fora- disse se levantando do banco. Ele cambaleou e quase caiu porém eu estava próximo e segurei pela cintura e ele apoiou sua mão em mim por alguns segundos tentando se equilibrar e ficou me olhando nos olhos, meu olhar ficou preso em seus olhos castanhos que mesmo um pouco embaçados eram os olhos mais lindos que eu lembrava de ter visto.

Ele lambeu os lábios—Obrigado.

Sorri—Por nada.

Ele então franziu a testa—Acho que te conheço. 

—Pouco provável.

—Ah sim, você é o cara da tatoo sexy que tava na seção vip com o astro de Hollywood- ele riu- não sei onde vocês foram fabricados mas quero um cara gostoso assim pra mim também. E essa tatuagem...Muito sexy, realmente sexy. Eu já disse que é sexy? 

E um já tava começando a ficar constrangido e ao mesmo tempo excitado então iAm me salvou quando pchamou nossa atenção —Rham rham- iAm pigarreou. 

Isso pareceu quebrar o momento. Maldito.

—Butch eu to chamando o taxi- iAm disse.

Butch então se desvencilhou de mim—Não precisa, eu to bem.

—Uma ova, você nem consegue se levantar sem quase cair. Se ficar com essa palhaçada eu vou ligar pro Da Cruz e aí você vai ouvir. E se você ficar assediando os caras por aqui eu não me responsabilizo pela sua morte ou pelos dentes quebrados.

Não sei porque eu disse aquilo mas olhei para Butch e disse—Eu to saindo agora, se quiser posso te dar uma carona.

Ele bufou—Eu posso ter bebido mas não estou tão bêbado assim. Você é lindo e tudo mas não quero que tenham que procurar meu corpo desaparecido.

iAm tossiu tentando disfarçar uma risada.

—Eu estou apenas tentando fazer uma gentileza, mas tudo bem- me virei pra iAm- eu vou levar uma garrafa de Grey por favor.

iAm levantou uma sobrancelha mas pegou uma garrafa e me entregou. Eu paguei e saí da boate pra noite fria de Caldie.

Fui andando até meu SUV e quando abria a porta eu ouvi uma voz gritar—Hey cara- poderia ser qualquer um então entrei no meu carro e quando ia fechando a porta uma mão me impediu, olhei e vi que era o cara da boate e que estava me chamando.- não me ouviu te chamando?

—Oque você quer?- disse seco.

Ele pareceu sem graça—Eu só queria pedir desculpas pelas coisas que eu disse é por depois eu ter sido Grosso com você, é só que tá sendo um dia fodido. E eu queria também saber se sua oferta de carona esta de pé mas se não estiver ,tudo bem eu...to te enchendo a paciência , eu vou te deixar em paz- e foi se afastando.

—Butch.

Ele parou e me olhou—Sim?

—Entra aí, vou te deixar em casa.

Eu tinha que estar totalmente fora da mesa a minha mente.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Postando tudo oque eu tenho escrito até agora

Pov Butch

Pisquei surpreso—Sério?

O estranho acenou—Claro, entra aí.

Eu não pensei antes de fazer isso. E se ele for um serial killer? Sendo uma pessoa racional eu sabia dos riscos de se entrar no carro de um estranho e sendo policial eu pensava que poderia dar conta se ele tentasse algo mas eu estava meio alto e eu já tinha apertado o botão "FODA-SE" e ele tava piscando em vermelho berrante na minha vida e por isso entrei no carro.

—Tem algum luga em mente?

O cara deu de ombros—Sua casa?

—Pode ser- então balancei minha cabeça descrente. Oque raios eu estou fazendo?

—Oque foi? Mudou de ideia?

—Não, só estou pensando que eu sou maluco de aceitar uma carona e um convite pra beber de um completo estranho de quem eu nem sei qual é o nome.

O cara riu—Oque seriada vida sem algumas loucuras? Meu nome é Vishous e o seu?

Levantei uma sobrancelha —Sem sobrenome?ok. Eu sou Butch, na verdade Brian O'Neal mas todos me chamam de Butch.

—Então Butch, oque te levou a tentar entrar em coma alcoólico numa noite tão linda?

Suspirei—Não quero falar sobre isso.

—Ora cara, seremos amigos de copo, tenho que saber o grau do problema pra saber se estou abastecido o suficiente.

Na minha mente alcoolizada oque ele disse fez muito sentido—Tem uma mulher...

Vishous acenou—E não tem sempre? Prossiga.

—Quem me dera fosse só uma. Essa foi só o estopim. Eu estou apaixonado por ela e depois de tanto tempo eu finalmente confessei a ela tudo oque eu sinto e ela simplesmente disse que me vê como um irmão. A porra de um irmão, que tipo de homem ela acha que gosta de ouvir esse tipo de merda da mulher por quem esta apaixonado? Se tivesse sido só ela teria sido ok mas todas, TODAS as mulheres com quem eu flerto me dizem a mesma coisa. Eu devo ter a palavra amigo estampada na porra da minha testa e não percebi.

Ouvi Vishous respirar fundo—Vamos precisar comprar algo mais forte.

Suspirei—A melhor coisa que ouvi hoje.

Então fomos a uma loja de bebidas 24h a algumas quadras da minha casa e compramos mais vodka e algumas garrafas de whisky e em seguida fomos pra minha casa.

***

Algumas horas depois eu já estava pra lá de bêbado e Vishous parecia no mesmo caminho. Levantei meu copo—Um brinde a um fracassado.

—Opa camarada, você não é um fracassado.

Bufei—Você nem me conhece direito.

—Cara eu estou bebendo com você a horas e te ouvindo falar, acho que posso dizer que no momento sou a pessoa que mais te conhece. E do que eu vi eu garanto que eu não penso isso de você, você só não deu ainda sorte no amor.

Ri sem humor—Sorte no amor. Acho que o mais próximo de amor que eu recebi foi de uma prostituta, nem meus irmãos ou pais me amam. Parando pra pensar , talvez tenha algo errado comigo, porque nem minha familia me ama então não tem razão pra que com uma mulher seja diferente.

—Ainda penso que você só não achou a pessoa certa, talvez o homem certo. 

Engasguei com a bebida e comecei a tossir até que Vishous bateu nas minhas costas.

—Homem certo? Que merda você ta falando?

Ele fez um gesto de rendição—Hey só estou dizendo.

—Eu não sou a merda de uma bicha, eu pareço um viado pra você?

Ele então fechou a cara—Decididamente não mas era você que estava dizendo mais cedo o quanto a tatuagem me deixa sexy. Você por acaso é um desses homofóbicos FDP?

Olhei chocado —Claro que não- então entendi porque ele parecia ofendido- v-v-você é gay?- a ideia nunca tinha passado pela minha cabeça principalmente por causa da aparência dele.

Vishous bufou—Claro que não. Eu não uso rótulos, e não vejo diferença se for homem ou mulher nessas horas.

—Devo me preocupar?

Ele sorriu—Sua virtude esta segura, a não ser que você não a queira segura.

Uma ideia louca passou pela minha cabeça, e se... Fui me aproximando lentamente dele.

—Butch, oque pensa que esta fazendo?

Sorri—Você me deixou curioso, só isso.

Ele sorriu—A curiosidade matou o gato.

Cheguei bem perto da boca dele e disse—Que bom então que eu não sou um gato.

Vishous sorriu maliciosamente—Espero que você não se arrependa e me enxote depois.

—Depende, se você for bom.

Então eu o beijei. E maldito seja se não foi o melhor beijo que tive em mais de 20 anos.


	5. Capítulo 5

Pov Vishous

Acordei sorrindo e isso não acontece desde...nunca. Senti então braços me apertarem e olhando pro lado vi que era Butch, o cara do bar. Seu cabelo todo desgrenhado e seu rosto quase sereno, muito diferente da expressão melancólica de ontem me fez sorrir um pouco mais principalmente quando ele suspirou no sono, isso foi...fofo. Fiquei o olhando dormir por mais algum tempo até que a vontade de ir ao banheiro falou mais alto, pouco depois fui ate a cozinha onde pequei um pouco de suco e procurei alguns analgésicos e caminhei de volta para o quarto

Chegando la pisei em algo irregular e quando me abaixei pra pegar me deparei com um distintivo. Porra eu fodi um tira.

Olhei pro rosto ainda adormecido de Butch e tentei captar ou reconhecer qualquer sinal de que ele poderia ser um policial. Nariz um pouco torto não é uma coisa incomum em caras e ontem ele parecia realmente vulnerável, coisa que nunca vi em um policial. Pensei que talvez poderia ser enfeite ou de outra pessoa mas quando o abri as palavras pareciam zombar de mim: Brian G. O'Neal

Eu preciso sair daqui antes que ele acorde.

Recolhi e vesti rapidamente minhas roupas e fugi da casa sem deixar nenhum vestígio da minha presença.

Pov Butch

Acordei com o maldito toque de celular que de tão alto parecia que ia fazer meu cérebro escorrer pelo ouvido e com uma ardencia fdp na bunda só não sabia dizer qual dor era a pior. Tatei cegamente a cabeceira a procura do maldito celular mas tomando cuidado com os movimentos bruscos.

—Acho bom ter uma boa razão pra estar me ligando cedo.

—Cedo? O'Neal é quase a hora do almoço, onde raios você se meteu?- esse era meu chefe e também antigo parceiro na polícia, José da Cruz. 

—Eu to em casa. Não é possível que já seja quase hora do almoço- olhei então a hora do celular e arregalei os olhos- porra.

Levantei então num pulo e logo me arrependi por conta da dor na bunda.

—Você só pode estar brincando, você ta transando agora?

—Oque? Não- respondi desorientado- daqui a pouco chego aí.

—Você tem 20 minutos- e desligou na minha cara.

Corri ate o banheiro e fiz minha higiene rápido ou tão rapido quando uma pessoa com ressaca e com a bunda doendo poderia fazer. Então me toquei, cadê Vishous? Olhei pela meu quarto e o único sinal que ele deixou foi o copo com suco e a aspirina na minha comoda.

Vi então meu distintivo no chão e um pouco afastado estava um celular que não era meu. Procurei pelo apartamento mas nem sinal dele além do celular esquecido, não fiquei muito chateado afinal pelo horário ele deve ter saido pra trabalhar a muito tempo mas bem que ele poderia ter deixado um bilhete tipo: "obrigado pela transa" ou "seu traseiro é quente" mas me toquei que a noite passada não passou de uma transa ou o alivio de uma coceira. E o pior, deixei um cara me fuder, eu nunca tive qualquer atração por caras antes e simplesmente deixei um estranho transar comigo.

Pelo menos ele usou camisinha, eu acho.

Deixando minhas reflexões pra depois , peguei meu carro e fui pro trabalho.

Levei apenas 15 minutos e se não tivesse com a sirene provavelmente teria sido multado por infligir várias leis de trânsito.

******

Jose me passou um baita de um sermão e mais uma vez agradeci pelos efeitos rápidos dos analgésicos. O infeliz percebendo meu estado ainda fez questão de falar tão alto quanto seria permitido no nosso ambiente de trabalho. Mas mesmo assim não poderia ter me importado menos, afinal é algo que já estou acostumado, e minha mente não parava que voltar a um nome: Vishous. Porque ele não deixou ao menos um bilhete? Afinal, nós transamos e eu gostei. Eu sempre me considerei um cara totalmente reto e mesmo assim não conseguia parar de pensar que deixei um cara transar comigo.

José como forma de castigo me passou relatórios e papeladas de casos pra organizar e eu apenas fui fazer sem reclamar. 

Me sentar foi uma forma de tortura mas não acho que alguém tenha reparado que eu estava sentando torto. Pouco depois eu me assustei quando um celular começou a tocar Wanted dead or alive do Bon Jovi. Olhei ao redor procurando quem era o infeliz com o toque ridículo e vi que todos me olhavam, corei muito quando percebi que o toque vinha de mim mas não do meu celular, na mesma hora peguei o maldito e o atendi mas antes que eu pudesse falar já fui cortado.

—E ai V grande homem, a noite foi boa? Agora que você esta satisfeito conta aí, o cara é bom? Eu não achei que você realmente fosse ir pra casa com ele mas pelo visto...hey pelo menos hoje você vai estar bem mentalmente pro serviço né? V você ta aí?

Como alguém consegue falar tanto?Como assim "mentalmente bom pro serviço" e como não achava que Vishous ia sair comigo? E pelo visto Vishous não fugiu pra ir trabalhar.

Pigarrei—Aqui não é o Vishous.

Houve então silêncio na linha—É o cara de ontem a noite? O Vishous ta aí?

Incrível, ele fala um monte de merda e nem se desculpa.

Pigarrei novamente—Na verdade não. Ele esqueceu o celular quando fugiu hoje cedo, acho que não agradei ele então vocês podem ter problema no seu "trabalho".

—Olha cara, eu não quis...

—Olha só deixa pra lá, Rhage. Você é o Rhage né? Se conseguir falar com Vishous diz que vou deixar o celular dele com Trez ou iAm no Zerosum e fim de história.

—Hey sério cara...

—Tchau- desliguei o celular aborrecido. Pelo visto nem pra homem eu sirvo. Fechei os olhos e passei as mãos nervosamente pelo cabelo confuso por me sentir usado. Talvez dar a bunda pra um cara faz você se tornar um viado sentimental. Tô fudido. 

—Butch, tudo bem com você, camarada?- ouvi alguém perguntar.

Abri os olhos e vi Cameron na minha mesa e percebi que todos próximos o suficiente pra me ouvir me olhavam confusos inclusive José que estava de pé a 3 mesas de distancia.

—Butch?

Olhei novamente pra Cameron e forcei um sorriso—Tudo tranquilo, cara- me levantei sem nem sentir fisgada alguma- eu tenho...eu já volto.

Fui andando normalmente até o banheiro. Parei de frente pra uma das pias e sem olhar no espelho eu abri a torneira e lavei meu rosto, tentando não pensar no que Rhage falou e muito menos na noite anterior.

Ok eu tava muito bêbado vai ver que por isso eu transei com o cara, afinal nunca fui atraído por caras. Ele deve ter pensado que eu era uma transa fácil já que além de bêbado eu também estava emocionalmente vulnerável. Como fui idiota.

Lembranças de ontem a noite começaram a vir na minha cabeça.

Vishous se afastou de mim lentamente.

—Foi bom pra você?

Parei pra pensar. Eu acabei de flertar com um cara e o beijar, e agora tenho a ereção mais rápida e dolorida de toda a minha vida. Sorri—Teria sido melhor se você não tivesse parado e se me ajudasse com um problema que estou tendo na minha cueca.

Ele sorriu—Será um prazer.

Voltamos a nos beijar, Vishous então se afastou de novo—Acho que você é a coisa mais quente que já tive a oportunidade de beijar.

Senti meu rosto esquentar —Não concordo com isso mas você também é quente.

Vishous riu—Você não se vê então. Você é muito bonito e legal e logo você vai achar uma garota que reconheça isso e que te queira.

Sorri um pouco—No momento eu não estou interessado em garota alguma- segurei seu rosto entre minhas mãos e comecei a acariciar a tatuagem em sua têmpora —Deve ter doído muito fazer essa tatuagem mas ela combina, ela deixa seus olhos mais incríveis do que já são.

Vishous tirou minhas mãos de seu rosto e desviou o olhar—E isso mostra que você já bebeu o suficiente.

Puxei seu rosto novamente em minha direção—Sou irlandês, caso não tenha reparado. Sou geneticamente incapaz dr ficar bêbado. E sim, eu te acho incrível .

Ele então murmurou—Não pensaria isso se me visse no trabalho.

—Não queira me dizer oque pensar, você é incrível e ganha pontos extras por ser torcedor dos Sox- Vishous sorri e me beija.

Passei meus braços por seus ombros e então abracei seu pescoço o prendendo a mim. Ele se afastou mas antes que eu pudessem protestar ele começou a puxar minha camisa por sobre minha cabeça e logo em seguida eu tentava abrir ansiosamente o botão de sua calça.

—Que porra te deu?!


	6. Capítulo 6

Sai de minhas lembranças quando ouvi a porta bater atrás de mim e através do espelho vi José. 

—Nada

Saí rapidamente do banheiro e voltei a minha mesa e pra papelada.

Não sei quanto tempo se passou mas fui despertado novamente por um baque na minha mesa, oque me deu um tremendo susto. 

Olhei pra cima ja pensando em matar o indivíduo e vi que era Jose—Qual a porra do seu problema?

Ele me olhou serio enquanto respondi—A porra do meu problema? Você bate na minha mesa e eu que tenho problema?

—No refeitório agora, O'Neal- e saiu.

Suspirei cansado e fui atrás de José. Hoje o dia ta uma merda, onde eu dou um reset?

Quando cheguei no refeitório-que mais parece uma cozinha grande com geladeira, microondas e algumas poucas mesas- vi que Jose já estava sentado e com várias sacolas sobre a mesa—Fecha a porta e senta.

Levantei a sobrancelha mas fiz oque foi dito—E então?

Ele empurro uma das sacolas pra mim—Coma.

Eu o encarei e disse—Porque?

—Porque eu sou seu chefe e estou mandando- Jose então suspirou- olha O'Neal não sei oque te deu hoje mas seja lá oque for está me incomodando. Nunca te vi desse jeito, você nem ao menos reclamou quando eu te passei o trabalho burocrático. E você também não comeu hoje.

Cruzei os braços—Como você pode saber isso? E eu não me importo de preencher relatórios.

—Ah claro- José disse irônico- porque você ama escrever relatórios dos casos. Pare de mentir. E sei que você não comeu porque da minha sala eu consigo ouvir seu estômago roncando. Ora, que tipo de detetive você pensa que eu sou?

Só então percebi que estava morrendo de fome, porque eu não comia nada desde o almoço de ontem.

—Agora me diz oque houve- ele abriu uma das sacolas e tirou um mega sanduíche. 

Meu estômago rosnou e senti meu rosto esquentar de vergonha.

Mesmo José sendo a coisa mais próxima de uma amigo que eu tenho ainda seria constrangedor admitir que levei um fora de uma garota, deixei um estranho me foder, e eu estar decepcionado pelo mesmo estranho me abandonar sem dizer nada. Por Deus, como eu sou patético.

Sim, falar a verdade estava fora de questão. Peguei a sacola que ele me deu e respondi—Nada.

José tirou a sacola do meu alcance—Não me venha com essa. Aconteceu alguma coisa com Odell?

Desde que saí de casa pra servir ao DPC(Departamento de Policia de Caldwell) eu perdi contato com minha familia, incluindo minha mãe Odell O'Neal, não que eu faria falta pra eles então minha ausência não deve ter sido notada.

—Não, ela esta bem- é oque eu acho pelo menos- olha cara eu aprecio que você ta tentando me ajudar, aprecio mesmo mas eu não quero falar sobre.

José suspirou—Vou respeitar isso mas eu espero que não interfira na sua vida profissional como esta acontecendo agora. E se precisar conversar, sabe como me contactar- ele então se levantou para sair do refeitório.

Fiquei realmente tocado com a preocupação dele, principalmente por ele ser o mais próximo de uma familia de verdade que eu tenho.

—Jose- o chamei. Ele interrompeu o passo mas não me olhou- obrigado.

 

Ele sabia que eu não me referia a comida—Disponha- e saiu me deixando sozinho.

Eu sei que deveria ter falado e desabafado com ele mas como contar pra qualquer pessoa por melhor amigo que seja que você deixou um cara transar com você? E pior, como contar que você gostou.

Escondi meu rosto entre as mãos e resmunguei—Que droga ta acontecendo comigo?

Minha cabeça não parava de relembrar os acontecimentos de ontem. A conversa, a transa e agora a ligação de hoje cedo. Quanto mais pensava mais me sentia confuso e perdido.

Comecei a morder um dos sanduíches mesmo estando com o estomago embrulhado. Depois de algumas mordidas eu desisti e guardei o lanche e decidi voltar ao trabalho.

Jose estava conversando novamente com Cameron quando voltei. Ele viu as sacolas cheias e negou com a cabeça.

Depois de algumas horas fui tirado novamente dos meus pensamentos por outra batida da mesa—Mas que po...

—Segura a onda O'Neal, você vem comigo.

—Oque houve? Para onde vamos?

—Vamos para o centro. Aconteceu uma explosão no centro.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porque Butch é tão amigos do Rehv e dos Sombras? Porque eu gosto de todos eles e porque eles quase nunca tem o destaque merecido

Depois de algumas horas fui tirado novamente dos meus pensamentos por outra batida da mesa—Mas que po...

—Segura a onda O'Neal, você vem comigo.

—Oque houve? Para onde vamos?

—Vamos para o centro. Aconteceu uma explosão no centro.

—Porra, vamos

*******

Algum tempo depois, Jose parou o carro no estacionamento do Zerosum.

Eu nem havia questionado o local da explosão.

—Serio que alguém explodiu um carro na boate? Rehv deve estar muito puto.

Jose me olhou com uma sobrancelha levantada—Rehv?

Desviei o olhar ciente de que estava corando um pouco. Maldito sangue irlandês—Eu frequento o lugar, algum problema?

—Não, nenhum- ele abriu então a porta e saiu do carro. Eu segui o gesto e Jose ligou o alarme.

Olhei ao redor. Muita gente estava por perto, a maioria curiosos, alguns bombeiros, outros policiais. A explosão tinha acontecido no beco próximo ao estacionamento, a área já estava cercada com fitas amarelas pra isolar a cena do crime. 

Segui José até a boate onde Rehv e iAm estavam conversando com alguns policiais do DP quando nos aproximamos.

—Rehvenge, iAm- José cumprimentou.

—Rehvenge acenou—TiraSim. 

—Rehv, iAm- cumprimentei.

José já estava com o caderno em mãos—Então ...oque podem me dizer sobre oque houve? De quem era o carro?

Rehv olhou irônico para José —Obviamente houve uma explosão.

José disse—Muito engraçado. De quem era o carro? Algum conhecido?

—Então sou obrigado a conhecer cada cliente que vem na minha boate?

Vi que José estava prestes a estourar então decidi intervir—Rehv colabora com a gente, só estamos fazendo nosso trabalho.

Ele suspirou e disse—Seu nome era Darius, ele vinha toda noite encontrar alguns amigos ou as vezes sozinho. Nunca causou problema.

Sei disso, cheguei a ver Darius algumas vezes, era um cara muito na dele.

José continuou com as anotações —E sobre esses amigos, eles estavam aqui na hora da explosão?

iAm respondeu—Não, Wrath estava aqui mais cedo mas foi embora algumas horas antes da explosão.

—E eles discutirão?

iAm pareceu ecitante—Não.

Olhei sério—Diga a verdade.

—Ok, eles discutirão mas vai ter que riscar o nome dele da lista de suspeitos.

O olhei confuso—Porque?

—Porque Wrath é cego. Não teria como ou porque explodir Darius.

—Ah. E alguém notificou a família?

—Não, sem família até onde eu sei. Mas já contatamos Tohrment.

José olhou confuso e eu respondi—É um dos amigos de Darius.

José levantou a sobrancelha —Depois vamos conversar sobre os lugares que você anda frequentando.

Negue—Não vamos...

—José!- ah não, agora não.

—Olá Beth- disse Jose sorrindo. 

Vi que o sorriso de Beth vacilou quando me viu—Butch, como vai?

—Beth- disse e olhei pra José- vou dar uma olhada no beco- então me afastei. Covarde? Sim mas ainda não estou pronto pra olhar pra ela.

Ouvi barulho de carro e quandoolhei vi os maiores caras que já vi, saindo de um SUV novinho, e entre eles a outros única pessoa que eu não queria ver no momento. Vishous.

—Butch?

Tentei soar frio e indiferente—Vishous. Oque faz aqui?- percebendo a pergunta idiota continuei- esquece- e voltei a caminhar na direção do beco até sentir uma mão me segurar.

—É verdade? Era o carro de Darius? Ele estava no carro?

Percebi tarde o porque deles estarem alí- Vishous, Rhage e um cara um pouco mais baixo e mais velho se os poucos cabelos brancos fossem uma indicação. Todos de couro e grandes. Os amigos que e Rehv mencionaram. Senti o ressentimentos que estava sentindo desde hoje quando acordei sozinho foi diminuindo um pouco mas ainda assim soltei meu braço do aperto de Vishous.

—Ainda estamos verificando, então não há confirmação mas Reverendo e iAm pensam que sim. Os peritos estão vindo verificar se o corpo bate com o de Darius. Eu tenho que falar com as testemunhas então se me derem licença- voltei a caminhar até o beco.

Suspirei cansado. Acho que a idéia de distração do José não adiantou de muita coisa.

*******

Depois de conversar com a algumas testemunhas finalmente consegui algo com a ultima, um jovem vestido com roupas comuns muito diferente das usadas pelos frequetadores da boate

—Então, você pode me dizer como era a pessoa que entrou no carro antes dele explodir?

—Alto, cabelos escuros- ele disse.

—E as roupas?- perguntei.

O rapaz negou—Eu só vi que eram escuras.

—Isso soa exatamente como Darius- uma voz disse atrás de mim.

—Porra. Você não pode chegar assim por trás das pessoas- resmunguei irritado e olhei pra Vishous.

—Desculpe, não foi minha intenção. Eu só queria falar com você.

—Butch, posso falar com você?- Beth apareceu de repente.

Vishous olhou serio para ela—Quem é você?

Ela desviou o olhar da estranha tatuagem no rosto de Vishou e pareceu constrangida—Oh, eu sou Beth Randall e você?- ela estendeu a mão para Vishous.

Ele franziu a testa e me olhou buscando confirmação. Acenei e desviei o olhar constrangido.

Ouço ele dizer—Sou um amigo do Butch- suspirei aliviado.

Beth disse—Ah, e você conhecia a vitima?

Olhei curioso pra ver a expressão de Vishous—Sim, se for quem dizem que é. Ele é como um pai pra mim.

Segurei em seu ombro sem conseguir me conter—Vou fazer o meu melhor pra descobrir isso.

—Isso não é o suficiente, tira- o amigo "mais velho" disse se aproximando.

Rhage também se proximou—Vishous, cara...

Me lembrei então do celular esquecido no meu bolso e interrompi Rhage—Já sei- empurrei o celular no peito de Vishous novamente magoado- isso te pertence.

Saí pisando forte.

—Butch- Vishous me chamou e logo me alcançou- porque está agindo assim?

Me virei com raiva—Assim como? Estou agindo normalmente.

—Não, você não esta.

—Você não me conhece pra dizer como eu me comporto- respirei fundo e fechei os olhos tentando me acalmar- olha Vishous, eu prometo descobrir se era ou não Darius e se for ele quem foi o responsável mas esse vai ser o único assunto que tratarei com você. Agora eu preciso ir.

Sai antes que ele pudesse falar qualquer coisa e caminhei até José e então ouvi passos atrás de mim e já ia discutir ate que vi que era Beth—Oque foi?

Ela pareceu assustada com meu tom ríspido—Eu só queria...falar sobre o ontem.

—Olha Beth não dá e eu não quero- Vishou vinha até mim novamente então eu disse aos dois -Oque raios há com vocês hoje? De repente todos querem falar comigo- apontei para Beth- se quer informações pro jornal fale com José- apontei para Vishous- e você, te ligo se descobrir algo.

Alcancei José—José eu tenho algumas coisas pessoais pra resolver , amanhã te passo as informações e depoimentos das testemunhas.

Me afastei antes que José pudesse falar qualquer coisa e andei até Rehv e iAm que ainda estavam perto da entrada da boate—Algum de vocês pode chamar um taxi pra mim? Esqueci meu celular e eu preciso sair daqui.

Percebendo minha urgência, Rehv falou—iAm, leve ele até onde ele quer ir, eu ainda tenho assuntos com a policia.

iAm acenou. Eu agradeci e o segui.


	8. Capítulo 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vishous merece poder ter uma voz aqui também

—Butch- Chamei quando alcancei Butch- porque esta agindo assim?

Ele se virou pra mim com raiva—Assim como? Estou agindo normalmente.

—Não, você não esta- respondi sério.

—Voce não me conhece pra dizer como eu me comporto- vi ele respirar fundo e fechar os olhos- olha Vishous, eu prometo descobrir se era ou não Darius e se for ele quem foi o responsável mas esse vai ser o único assunto que tratarei com você. Agora eu preciso ir.

Vi Butch sair pisando duro.

Não pude deixar se concordar em parte com ele. Que direito eu tinha de tirar satisfações depois de praticamente o descartar depois de uma transa? E apesar de estar ali principalmente por meu velho amigo eu não pude deixar de me sentir um pouco de egoísta e querer me aproveitar da oportunidade de poder ficar perto de Butch já que as chances de transar com ele novamente pareciam nulas se o estado de humor em que ele se encontra for uma dica.

Porra que péssima pessoa eu sou. Ao invés de lamentar a possível morte de um grande amigo eu só penso em entrar nas calças do detetive gostoso e foder aquela bunda.

Bem, eu já sou errado por ser um mercenário, já vou pro inferno. Me sinto um pouco mal de praticamente o forçar a falar comigo por causa de Darius sendo que obviamente ele não quer me ver e devido a minha profissão eu nem deveria olhar pra ele.

—Você acha que realmente é Darius?

Olhei pro lado e vi Rhage.

—Eu espero que estejam errados.

Rhage suspirou—Eu também. O tira não parece muito interessado em falar com você.

—Sim, ele se recusa a falar sobre qualquer coisa que não seja a explosão.

—Você só transou e o largou sem dizer nada? As mulheres não gostam quando a gente faz isso.

Olhei furioso—Eu realmente não quero discutir isso com você e Butch não é uma mulher e acho bom você nunca mais repetir isso.

Rhage levantou as mãos—Calma amigo, não está mais aqui quem falou.

Rosnei e olhei para Butch indo em direção a seu parceiro mas antes que ele chegasse vi Beth indo atrás dele e por alguma razão isso me deixou com raiva.

—Essa frieza não pode ser por eu ter ido embora, afinal eu disse que não queria nada sério.

—É, estranho né?- Rhage disse.

Olhei pra ele desconfiado do Tom de voz dele—Oque você fez?

Rhage me olhou surpreso—Eu não fiz nada, quem disse que eu fiz alguma coisa?

Eu o encarei furioso—Oque você sabe?

Rhage suspirou novamente—Ok, só talvez eu tenha ligado pro seu celular hoje cedo e falado algumas coisas sem que eu soubesse que não era você que tinha atendido.

—Oque exatamente você disse pra ele, Rhage?

—Ah merda , você disse meu nome então ta totalmente puto comigo. Ok, eu posso ter ligado pro seu celular hoje cedo e dito algo sobre como tinha sido a transa e se ele era bom de cama.

—Você disse oque?! Porque você fez isso?

—Eu pensei que era você, como eu poderia adivinhar que você tinha dormido na casa dele? E agora eu descubro que além de você ter dormido com ele e passado a moite , o cara ainda por cima é um tira. Oque você tem na cabeça? Ah sim, você tava pensando com a cabeça de baixo. 

Peguei Rhage pela gola da jaqueta e fiquei com nossos rostos quase colados—Você não tem o direito de falar de mim ou dele. Que se foda que ele é um tira ou que eu passei a noite com ele, não diz no meu contrato com quem eu posso transar e mesmo se dissesse não é da sua conta quem eu fodo ou não.

—Ta , você fez seu ponto, agora me solta. Eu só quis dizer que você deve tomar cuidado.

Soltei então sua jaqueta ainda furioso—Eu sei me cuidar.

—Acho que a garota quer roubar o seu tira- Rhage disse.

Eu olhei na direção que Rhage apontou e vi Beth falando com Butch e por alguma razão isso me encheu de raiva—Aquela é a razão do porque ele estava enchendo a cara ontem.

Rhage me olhou confuso—Uma garota? Achei que ele fosse gay.

—Curioso talvez. Não, ele só transou comigo por um coração partido e muita bebida.

Percebi então que Butch parecia se exaltar com Beth. Talvez seja melhor eu ir até lá. Larguei Rhage pra trás e fui até o não tao feliz casal a tempo de ouvir o final da conversa.

—...olha Beth não dá e eu não quero- Butch notou minha aproximação e disse em voz alta disse -Oque raios há com vocês hoje? De repente todos querem falar comigo- ele apontou o dedo para Beth- se quer informações pro jornal fale com José- e logo apontou pra mim também- e você, te ligo se descobrir algo- E saiu pisando duro e parando próximo a seu parceiro, Rehvenge e iAm. Depois de algumas palavras, Butch saiu junto com iAm.

—Mas oque...? Oque deu nele? Porque me tratou assim?- Beth disse ao meu lado.

Olhei cínico pra ela —Você realmente não sabe? Talvez deva pensar no que disse ontem pra ele e em como ele se sentiu- ela me olhou chocada.

E caminhei até onde estavam Rhage e Tohrment.

—Oque disse a ela?- perguntou Tohrment.

—Nada demais, só algumas verdades. Vamos embora.


	9. Capítulo 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alterei mais algumas coisinhas. Caso não lembrem foi Mike(amigo do Butch q casou com a irmã mais velha)que ligou pro Butch pra falar do bebê. Eu quero uma reconciliação nessa família, ou quase isso. Se não me engano Snta Mary é a Igreja que aparece no 1 livro de Fallen angel
> 
> Gente mais alguém tá ansioso pra ler The savior? Quero muito e desesperadamente ver a história do Irmão que ficou louco

Saí antes que ele pudesse falar qualquer coisa e caminhei até José e então ouvi passos atrás de mim e já ia discutir até que vi que era Beth—Oque foi?

Ela pareceu assustada com meu tom ríspido—Eu só queria...falar sobre o ontem.

—Olha Beth não dá e eu não quero- Vishou vinha até mim novamente então eu disse aos dois -Oque raios há com vocês hoje? De repente todos querem falar comigo- apontei para Beth- se quer informações pro jornal fale com José- apontei para Vishous- e você, alguém vai entrar em contato se descobrirem algo.

Alcancei José—José eu tenho algumas coisas pessoais pra resolver , amanhã te passo as informações e depoimentos das testemunhas.

Me afastei antes que José pudesse falar qualquer coisa e andei até Rehv e iAm que ainda estavam perto da entrada da boate—Algum de vocês pode chamar um taxi pra mim? Esqueci meu celular e eu preciso sair daqui.

Percebendo minha urgência, Rehv falou—iAm, leve ele até onde ele quer ir, eu ainda tenho assuntos com a policia.

iAm acenou. Eu agradeci e o segui.

*********

Quando já estávamos no carro ele puxou assunto—Então tira...duas visitasse em duas noites. A coisa deve estar bem ruim.

Eu olhando pela janela disse—Você nem faz idéia. 

—E esse incidente, você acha que foi homicídio ou algum problema mecânico? 

Olhei para iAm—Acho que tudo depende.

—Do que? 

—Esse cara, Darius. Oque ele era? Quem ele irritou o suficiente pra chegarem a esse ponto?

—Ah tira, não faça perguntas que eu não posso responder. Sabe que todo tipo de gente frequenta a boate e lá dentro não há bons e mald. Você mesmo é um exemplo. 

—Cara, eu sei como o lugar funciona mas eu preciso descobrir quem é porque fez oque fez. Tenho que descobrir se realmente era Darius e porque fariam isso.

—E isso teria alguma coisa haver com o amigo dele? Vishous, acho.

Engoli em seco e tentei disfarçar—É claro que não, eu estou fazendo meu trabalho. Se acontece um crime nessa cidade é minha obrigação deter os culpados e ter certeza que eles paguem por seus crimes.

—Ta tá, já entendi é só que ontem vocês tiveram aquele momento estranho e hoje você está ignorando ele e ele está correndo atrás de você, imaginei que tivesse acontecido alguma...

Interrompi IAm nervoso— Você está imaginando coisas. Não aconteceu nada entre nós dois e nem vai acontecer. Agora podemos mudar de assunto?

iAm apenas piscou e disse—Ok. Pra onde vamos?

Eu estava muito afim de beber até desmaiar mas ao mesmo tempo estava tão cansado . Eu só queria que os acontecimentos desses últimos 2 dias nunca tivessem acontecido e que eu pudesse seguir minha vida normalmente, sem me preocupar com Beth, Vishous e o carro explosivo e possível homicídio.

—Eu vou pra casa.

iAm acenou e sorriu.

*********

O restante da viagem acabou sendo silenciosa, oque me fez agradecer mentalmente a iAm por ter pego a dica.

Assim que eu cheguei em casa, coloquei uma lasanha congelada no microondas e fui pegar uma muda de roupa limpa pra depois tomar meu banho.

Logo eu ja tinha terminado minha janta com gosto de papelão então peguei uma das últimas garrafas de bebida que eu tinha- que infelizmente era vinho (porque raios eu tenho vinho em casa?)- e fui encher minha banheira pra tomar um demorado banho quente.

Eu já estava com meu vinho dentro da banheira quando ouvi meu celular tocar—Dane-se, não vou levantar daqui tão cedo daqui. Não tinha outra hora pra me encherem o saco?

O celular continuou tocando mais algumas vezes e então parou, e quando pensei que finalmente ficaria em paz foi a vez do meu telefone fixo—Tá de sacanagem- tropecei literalmente pra fora da banheira, me sequei rapidamente e cambaleei até o telefone na sala—O'Neal.

—Butch?

—Sim? Quem é?

—Sou eu, Joyce.

Oque minha irmã poderia querer comigo a essa hora?—Err, oi Joyce. Tá tudo bem com a mãe? -essa era a unica razão pra meus entrarem em contato comigo depois de eu ter saído de casa a tantos anos atrás. 

—Ok? Ah sim, ela está bem. 

—Bom- ficamos os dois em silêncio.

—Como você está? - Ela me perguntou.

—Bem e vocês? 

Joyce pigarreou—Estamos todos bem. Escute, eu e Mike tivemos um bebê. 

Ela me ligou pra isso?—Parabéns a vocês dois.

—Obrigada. Sean é um bebê maravilhoso- silêncio.

—Oque você quer Joyce? Você não pode ter me ligado a essa hora só pra falar que você e Mike tiveram um bebê.

—Você soa estranho, você esta bêbado? 

—Não o suficiente. 

—Sabe que não gostamos disso. Oque houve?

—Joyce, eu não me importo com oque vocês gostam desde que sai de casa a mais de 10 anos e não devo satisfações da minha vida. Agora me diz oque você quer.

—Você não precisa ser tão grosseiro. Goste ou não você ainda é da família, nós temos amamos.

Pressionei meu nariz frustrado —Joyce eu realmente não estou com disposição pra essa palhaçada de "te amamos" .

—Teimoso. Está bem, Mike e eu queremos você no batizado de Sean. Conversamos com papai e ele jurou que vai se comportar.

De repente fui bombardeado por várias lembranças ruins da minha infância, todas com Eddie O'Neal, meu pai—Não contem comigo. Porque isso agora?

—Porque não, Butch? Mamãe e papai não vão viver pra sempre, porque não aproveitar os últimos anos com eles?

—Porque?! Olha Joyce você é minha irmã e tudo mas não tenta me trazer de volta pra essa família. Eu nunca fiz parte dela e você sabe. Agora eu vou terminar de ficar bêbado. 

—Butch você não deveria se destruir desse jeito mas vou deixar você em paz. Mas caso mude de idéia, o batizado vai ser sábado que vem, de manhã na catedral Snta Mary. Só não esquece que você sempre vai ser meuma irmão, não importa oque você diga- disse por fim ao desligar o telefone.


	10. Capítulo 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To sem ideia de como continuar por isso essa demora infinita. Que fique claro que eu odeio todos os irmão do Butch porque todos foram uns inúteis durante toda a vida dele   
> Capítulo grandinho

—Porque não, Butch? Mamãe e papai não vão viver pra sempre, porque não aproveitar os últimos anos com eles?

—Porque?! Olha Joyce você é minha irmã e tudo mas não tenta me trazer de volta pra essa família. Eu nunca fiz parte dela e você sabe. Agora eu vou terminar de ficar bêbado. 

—Butch você não deveria se destruir desse jeito mas vou deixar você em paz. Mas caso mude de idéia, o batizado vai ser sábado que vem, de manhã na catedral Snta Mary- ouvi um suspiro -Só não esquece que você sempre vai ser meu irmão, não importa oque você diga- disse por fim ao desligar o telefone. 

*************

—Um pouco tarde pra você querer agir como minha irmã mais velha- murmurei pra mim mesmo.

Após a estranha conversa com minha irmã eu não consegui relaxar o suficiente pra dormir, mesmo depois de terminar a garrafa de vinho então decidi trabalhar. Sentei em meu computador e comecei a passar os depoimentos a limpo e em seguida redigi um email pra José com os depoimentos anexados. Quando por fim acabei tudo, já passava de 4 a.m. e logo meu alarme tocaria. Me afastei da cadeira e me espreguicei dolorosamente ouvindo meus ossos estalarem.

—Acho que estou ficando velho- meus olhos ardiam e pesavam dolorosamente. 

Pensei em cochilar nas poucas horas que me restavam mas eu não gostaria de perder a hora outra vez então me levantei e fui fazer um café extra forte pra tentar afastar o desgaste da noite insone e a ressaca que já estava querendo dar um alô. 

Liguei a TV para ver o noticiário enquanto tomava meu café mas acabei desistindo quando vi que a única notícia anunciada era sobre a explosão do carro no Screamer's. Logo comecei a me arrumar e quando já eram 6:30 já estava no meu caminho pra delegacia, acho que essa seria a primeira vez em que eu chegaria antes do horário na delegacia, o rádio do carro explodindo ao som de Eminem.

Snap back to reality

Oh there goes gravity

Oh there goes Rabbit, he choked, he's so mad

But he won't, give up that easy, no

He won't have it

He knows his whole back's to these ropes

It don't matter, he's dope, he knows that

But he's broke, he's so sad that he knows(Volte para a realidade

Aí vai a gravidade

Aí vai o Rabbit, ele engasgou, está muito bravo

Mas ele não irá desistir tão fácil, não

Ele não suportará isso

Ele sabe que isso será muito difícil

Não interessa, ele é bom, ele sabe disso

Mas ele tá quebrado, tá tão triste e sabe disso).

Que fudida coincidência - pensei irônico.

Como eu havia chegado antes de todos, não foi difícil achar uma vaga pra estacionar meu carro. Logo eu já estava dentro da delegacia semi vazia com as informações do caso em mãos. Semi vazia por causa de umas poucas viaturas no estacionamento e pelo novato que estava roncando no balcão na recepção enquanto sua baba escorria e encharcada os diversos folhetos de auto-ajuda e incentivos à denúncia de abusos. Acho que seu nome era John.

Francamente, não se fazem mais policiais como antigamente- pensei amargamente.

Pigarrei mas o garoto continuou dormindo então bati com força o bolo de folhas com informações sobre o caso.

O novato deu um pulo e sua cadeira tombou no chão fazendo um barulho alto que ecoou na recepção —Você é louco cara? Quase me matou de sust...- ele então me olhou e empalideceu- perdão. Bom dia , senhor- o coitado bateu continência. 

Revirei os olhos —Sabe que não estamos no exército, certo?

O rapaz abaixou a mão e enrusbeceu—Sim senhor.

—Você tem que tomar cuidado. Sei que pode ser entediante ficar na recepção principalmente no turno da noite mas é um trabalho que precisa ser feito. Você teve sorte de que não foi o José que te pegou dormindo. Cuidado da próxima vez.

—Sim senhor- percebi que o garoto fez o movimento como se fosse bater continência novamente e ele deve também ter notado pois imediatamente parou e enrusbeceu.

Suspirei—Porque você não aproveita que eu já estou aqui e vai tomar um café pra despertar?

—Mas senhor...

—O forte está seguro, garoto. Vai tomar um café, vai no banheiro e sei lá mais oque e depois volta antes das 7a.m.

—Obrigado senhor , o senhor também vai querer café?

Comecei a arrumar algumas das coisas na mesa e neguei—Não, estou bem mas obrigado por perguntar, John.

O garoto sorriu aumentou ao ponto de que se fosse eu estaria já sentindo dor na cara e enrusbeceu mais ainda—Ok, eu vou voltar em um piscar de olhos, senhor. Antes disso até. 

Neguei e voltei a arrumar a bancada e jogando os folhetos babados no lixo.

—Você foi rebaixado de cargo, O'Neal?- ouvi uma voz zombar.

Olhei pra cima e vi Cameron—Só fazendo a sua função.

Cameron sorriu e logo ficou sério —José ficaria muito irritado se pegasse John dormindo e ficaria mais puto com você por encobrir o garoto.

—Ficaria mas estou ensinando uma lição ao garoto. Polícias se ajudam, se não podemos contar uns com os outros no trabalho então com quem contaremos?

Cameron bufou—Um policial modelo. Só não exagerar senão José irá querer converter todos nós a isso.

Rimos juntos e logo John estava de volta mas parou assustado quando viu Cameron —Relaxa garoto, Cam não vai falar nada.

John soltou a respiração—Obrigado, senhor.

Cameron sorriu—Disponha , só não seja pego de novo. Foi um milagre Butch chegar cedo e não sabemos quando esse fenômeno acontecerá de novo. Oque me lembra, amigo, posso falar com você em particular? 

Acenei e olhei para o garoto —Até mais John, bom final de turno pra você. 

John sorriu—Obrigado, senhor. Um bom turno pro senhor também. 

Acenei novamente e segui Cameron até a sala dele. Lá ele sentou em sua cadeira e eu me sentei de frente pra ele—Diga lá. 

As feições de Cameron ficaram sérias —Eu tenho reparado que você tem agido diferente, mais na sua e isso me deixa preocupado. Oque tá acontecendo? Você tá com algum problema?

Enrigeci—Não tem nada, é só a idade, sabe como é, chega um ponto da vida em que amadurecemos.

—Não, não sei como é mesmo que eu tenha a mesma idade que você. Sério cara, você sabe que pode confiar em mim. Eu estou preocupado com você. Você esta estranho a dias e ontem você pareceu meio deprimido depois daquela ligação. Você brigou com algum amigo? 

—Oque? Porque você pensa isso?

Cameron enrusbeceu—Você estava falando um pouco alto e eu estava perto e...bem, você mencionou um cara...

Oh céus, oque eu falei? Será que falei algo que me entregaria?

Eu o interrompi exasperado—Olha Cameron, eu só tive uma desavença com um conhecido e acabei trazendo o problema pra cá. Isso não vai acontecer novamente.

—Butch, relaxa. Eu sei que você é todo profissional mas eu sou seu amigo antes de ser seu companheiro de trabalho e eu me preocupo com você e que se dane se interferir ou não no trabalho contanto que ninguém se machuque incluindo você. Eu quero que você saiba que se você precisar de conselhos ou só precisar de alguém pra conversar eu vou estar bem aqui.

Pigarrei constrangido—Ok, Cam. Eu...aprecio isso, sua amizade. Obrigado.

Por um segundo pensei no que aconteceria e quais as consequências de contar a uns dos meus companheiros policiais que eu possivelmente era bi. Pensei nas probabilidades e cenários. Como Cameron ou José agiriam? Iriam me linchar?me apoiariam? E os outros caras, iriam me fazer de pária? Iam zombar de mim? Armariam uma emboscada e me dariam uma surra? Ou me matariam e depois fariam com que parecesse um acidente?

Estremeci só de pensar. Não, eu nunca poderia assumir que transei com outro cara. Isso iria pro túmulo comigo.

Cameron pareceu preocupado então tratei de tentar apazigua-lo—Eu vou ficar bem, e se eu precisar conversar eu sei que posso contar com você- sorri amarelo mas pareceu convincente o suficiente pra ele.

—Fico feliz de ouvir isso. E digo de coração que você sempre poderá contar comigo.

Sorri novamente só que menos artificial—Obrigado, vou manter isso...em mente.

Saí então da sala de Cameron. Me sentei em minha mesa e me pus a pensar no que minhas vida havia se transformado em menas de 72 horas desde que tomei um fora e agora era um cara bi com quase 40.

Minha vida não pode ficar tão fudida quanto agora.

E é claro que eu subestimei Deus ou seja lá quem estivesse guiando minha vida naquele momento, eu estava novamente enganado, é claro.

\--------

Meu dia tinha sido remotamente comum. Eu continuei fazendo meu trabalho e mais ninguém(lê-se José) veio oferecer seus ouvidos e sua amizade oque eu agradeci internamente. Até aí tudo bem, o problema foi na hora do almoço.

—Butch- uma voz me chamou de repente.

Olhei pra cima surpreso e dei de cara com a última pessoa que eu queria ver: Vishous.

Olhei ao redor pra ver se haviam curiosos prestando atenção em nós e não vendo ninguem , rosnei—Oque você quer aqui?

Vishous me olhou sério —Quero saber se já tem alguma pista do assassino de Darius. 

O olhei surpreso e então me lembrei que eu não poderia ser a razão da visita inesperada de Vishous. Que tolice a minha. Inutilmente senti meu rosto esquentar de constrangimento então gaguejei—É claro. Bem, não temos novidades do caso e como eu havia te avisado, alguém da delegacia vai entrar em contato se houver alguma mudança.

Vishous franziu ainda mais seu cenho e acenou—Certo. Eu não quero te atrapalhar então já vou...indo.

Fiquei olhando enquanto Vishous partia com os ombros rijos e eu o idiota que sou não pude deixar de sentir meu coração apertar dolorosamente.

—Vishous- eu chamei antes que pudesse me impedir- talvez pudéssemos conversar. Em outro lugar, digo.

—Isso não é uma boa ideia . Vamos deixar como está.- e partiu.

Deus do céu, eu realmente sou um fracasso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sim John Matthew deu as caras, realmente não sei porque coloquei ele.  
> Uma observação que achei interessante. Butch nasceu em 1969 então quando ele conheceu os rapazes em 2007 eles tinha 38. Eu vou alterar essas datas pra 1980 e 2018 pra que a idade continue a mesma
> 
> Gente cometi um terrível erro nos caps. Peguei Amante revelado pra reler de novo e percebi que Darius morre no beco do Screamer's e não no ZeroSum, vou consertar isso depois  
> A música que o Butch tava ouvindo é Lose yourself do Eminem


End file.
